1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to user information transfer between different terminals in a broadcast streaming service and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transferring user information between different terminals in a broadcast streaming service, wherein user information of a first terminal can be transferred to a second terminal to synchronize content usage environments between the first and second terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasting services may be used to deliver audio, video and data to many users. Recent advances in communication technology and digital broadcasting technology have enabled delivery of various services related to real-time broadcasting, Video on Demand (VoD), and interactive applications using IP (Internet Protocol). Broadcast receivers or terminals may receive broadcast streaming contents (including audio and video) and service guides through wired and wireless channels from service providers. The broadcast receivers or terminals may also send and receive data through bi-directional channels.
A single user often employs multiple terminals. Particularly, when a user plays back a specific content with a first terminal, the user may change setting information or a scene description. Thereafter, when the user attempts to play back the same content with a second terminal, the content usage information and user setting information of the first terminal may be not known to the second terminal.
For the “one source multi-use” environment, the user may desire to play back the same content in the same manner regardless of which terminal is being used. That is, the user may desire to setup the same user environment in the first and second terminals. However, because the content usage information and user setting information of the first terminal is not transferred to the second terminal, the user may have to inconveniently play back the content from the beginning and newly create a content usage environment in the second terminal.
Hence, to enable the user to conveniently play back the same content with different terminals, it is necessary to transfer content usage information and user setting information of the previous terminal to the current terminal.